Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors can nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. *CREDIT THE CREATOR IF NOMINATING SOMEONE ELSE'S ALIEN. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *NO IDEA THEFT ACCEPTED IN THE ALIEN. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *February: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May: TIE! HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm *September: SpeedGate *October: Huntscer *November: Rupture *December: Flarecrow 2013 *January: 3D *February: Crabon *March: Protosect *April: Bronzoon *May: Launchviper ---- Category:Featured Pages Gigablast Created by the robot and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments *He is a good alien... You have come so far, and I am highly impressed. Are you ready to face your final task? As champion of the Riolka region, I accept your challenge! (Wall - Blog - ) 16:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Power-Hungry Created by Water and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments * DemonSphere Created by HF and nominated by HF. For # Against #I don't know if this should be Featured Alien... First of all. It's concept art. Second of all, its four arms with Jetray feet, and the rest is like Rigon lol. Third of all, I just don't like the color. I'm sure it's better then other designs, but this just doesn't seem like it's a Featured Alien. Sorry. --Eon: The Chrononaviagator! Give it to Me. Paradox: You know very well that is never going to happen Eon. Eon: Then I'll just have to take it from you. 19:41, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Comments * Hey ! What's that ? Look out ! It's DemonSphere !!!!!!! Praplant Created by ChromstoneandTabby and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments * Loch Ness Created by Brandon 10 and nominated by Pablo. For # Against # Comments *